McAbbyTiva
by God'srider
Summary: Tony wants to help McGee act on his feelings for Abby and he needs Ziva's help.Tony and Ziva discover a few feelins of their own while acting on their coworkers feelings.Tiva/McAbby
1. Chapter 1

**Discalimer: I don't own NCIS if only I did....**

Pausing in the doorway to Abby's lab, Tony observed McGee, who was watching Abby instead of his computer screen. Lately, Tony had noticed McGee's feelings for Abby and knew he was scared to act on them. Entering the room, Tony addressed the two geniuses, "Probie, Abby whatcha got?"

Patiently, he listened to their answers and then he flashed a smile before exiting the lab. Once in the elevator, he started perfecting his newly formed plan to get Abby and McGee together. However, he did need Ziva to help his master plan succeed.

In the bull pen, Tony saw Ziva working at her desk and he sauntered up to her. "Hey Zee-vah, do want to help me with something?" He flashed a smile for good measure and to arouse her curiosity.

Rolling her eyes in pretend annoyance, Ziva replied, "Another stupid prank so soon?"

"Oh, come on. You like my pranks and we both know it!" Tony continued on to explain his plan and waited for Ziva to respond.

"Sounds simple, but I will help you, since you are helpless." Ziva loved teasing Tony and never intended on stopping.

Smiling, Tony knew she was only messing with him and he happened to love teasing her back, but responded, "Whatever, you're just jealous you did not think of it first."

The two agents stared one another down with familiar glints in their eyes. Each knew that laughter was hidden behind their faked annoyance, but they still acted as if they were serious about their banter.

Ziva smirked slightly and finished the conversation, "We will meet in the elevator with updates at the end of the day."

Each one willed the clock to move faster so the plan could be put into action.

* * *

Please tell me what you think!! **Review! **The thought was in my head awhile back so I started it. It should not be very long, but the few chapters will be longer than this one!! Do you want me to update? **then review!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own NCIS or the characters....

* * *

Three hours later Ziva stepped into Abby's lab, Tony and McGee had left to pick up a witness. Ziva walked up behind Abby and watched the happy goth work. "Hello, Abby!"

"Hi, Ziva! What are you doing?" Abby sent her best friend a bright smile before turning back to her computer.

"I came to see if we were still going to the movies Saturday?"

"Of course! Will Tony be joining us?" Abby raised her eyebrows teasingly at Ziva. Although Ziva denied it, Abby was fairly certain the two special agents had special feelings for one another.

Seeing her chance, Ziva teased back, "Is McGee coming?" She questioned the forensic scientist while her eyes sparkled back in teasing.

Blushing uncharacteristically, Abby said, "McGee is my friend and we are not anything more."

"You tried to be more at first, yes?" Ziva pushed for more information.

"It does not matter anyway because he does not see me as more than his friend and I am not making a move to ask him out because that would make things awkward." Abby whined slightly as she explained her somewhat complicated situation.

"Maybe he will realize he has feelings for you as well one day." Ziva backed toward the door smiling on the inside because little did Abby know, but McGee was going to be awakened to his feelings very soon.

At the end of the day, Tony bounced out of his chair and went to meet Ziva in the elevator. "What'd you find out Zi?"

"Apparently, you were correct and Abby has a fling for McGee." Ziva paused smirking at him.

"She has a thing for him, Ziva not fling." Tony grinned as he jumped in to correct her.

"Noted," Ziva continued, "Basically, she is afraid to make the first move and thinks McGee only likes her as a friend."

"I knew it," Tony shouted in the metal elevator causing Ziva to scowl at him. "Sorry, I am so intervening for McGoo."

As the doors were opening to the bull pen, Ziva muttered, "Be nice Tony."

"Always." Tony flashed her his DiNozzo smile to assure her. He collected his stuff and sent a last glance to Ziva before standing in front of McGee's desk. "Hey McGeek, You wanna come to my place tonight and watch a movie?"

At Tony's words, Gibbs looked up suspiciously, knowing by Tony's voice he was up to something. He decided to avoid intervention until necessary and went back to work.

Slowly, Tim raised his eyes from the computer screen and frowned suspiciously at Tony, "I…uh…Why?"

"_Eagle Eye_ is an awesome movie and you need to watch it." Tony smugly replied.

"Alright, I guess I'll come over. Do I need to bring anything?" McGee consented.

Tony turned heading back toward the elevator, "Nope, I am getting pizza on the way home." Ziva smirked at Tony on his way out.

* * *

**Please REVIEW!!! **Hope it is not boring!


	3. Chapter 3

**Thursday night**

Following Tony into his apartment, McGee hung up his coat while Tony went to get soda to accompany their pizza. McGee then moved to the living room and started toward the huge TV. "Tony, you want me to start the movie?"

As Tony came into the living room, he looked at McGee and replied, "Actually Probie, we have some business to attend to first."

Nervously, Tim looked up from the DVD player and said, "Okay…"

"McSlow, I decided it is time for you to make a move." Tony started his pep talk bluntly, but not too insensitively.

"What is wrong with my house," McGee asked looking utterly surprised and Tony loving every bit of it.

"Well, there are quite a few things wrong with your place, but that is not what I meant. I mean more of a figurative move."

Frowning McGee pushed for more clarity, "Tony could you get to the point instead of taking your time to leave me confused?"

In a typical DiNozzo manner, Tony smiled before continuing, "I kinda like you being confused. And I am getting there McImpatient!" Tony paused to test McGee's patience further and then kept going, "I am just going to come out and say it. You should really ask Abby out already."

Instantly, McGee looked timid and a cherry red color started creeping down his forehead. "Uh..we..um have tried that before Tony and..uh..it didn't really work out. Why?"

"It is obvious you both like each other and you have to make the first move. Although Abby is….outgoing, she won't take the first step and you have to take initiative." Tony watched McGee take in the information.

"Tony, it's not that easy. I'm not like you, I can't smoothly hit on any girl and have them instantly give me their number." McGee secretly envied Tony's smooth-talking and easy-going ways, but could never seem to learn his charm.

Seeing Tim's lack of confidence in the area of ladies, Tony started a new approach. "Now Probie not all girls are that easy to get dates with," Tony not only said this to enhance McGee's confidence, but also to reminded him of a certain Israeli, who he was too chicken to approach.

"You could if you really tried. I just nervous and what if Abby does not really like me?" McGee started to be honest with Tony, but was still guarded.

Tony took aside his own pride to show McGee he was sincere and that he cared for him under the constant joking. "Listen Tim, Consider this some brotherly advice. Most of my relationships have meant nothing and most girls don't remember me a week after we met, but you Probie can have a meaningful relationship by forgetting your timidity, no pun intended, and being a flirt like me in this one instance."

Hearing Tony use his real name, Tim knew Tony really cared and he took the conversation to heart, "What if she really doesn't want me to ask her out though?"

"McGee, she likes you so of course she wants you to ask her out. You both have changed since you tried this the first time so just give it a shot." Tony slapped McGee on the shoulder and started the movie. McGee smiled at Tony and turned his attention to the movie.

* * *

**sorry it has taken me so long to update!! Hope you all like it and please review!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, here is the next chapter! Hope you all like it and please review!! I should be finishing this one in the next four chapters!!**

**Friday morning**

* * *

Trying to work up his nerves enough to face Abby, McGee mentally fought with himself on whether or not to follow Tony's advice. He flipped out his phone to check the time at the same time it buzzed with a text message from Tony.

_You can do it, Probie_ filled the screen and for some reason, Tony's reassurance helped him make a decision. He determinedly moved in to Abby's lab and shouted above the music, "Good morning, Abs!"

Spinning around, Abby sent her pigtails swinging and she cheerily replied, "Good morning, Tim!" She threw her arms around his neck and raised on her tippy toes for a hug.

Gladly returning the hug around her middle, McGee spoke up, "Uh, Abby I have a question."

Hearing his slightly shaky tone of voice, Abby stood still in front of him. She could tell he was serious about this question and calmed her daily excitement of seeing him to seriously listen to his question.

McGee remembered Tony's urging and continued on more confidently, "Would you like to go to dinner and a concert tomorrow with me?"

"Like on a date?" Abby asked crossing her fingers behind her back hoping she understood him right.

"Definitely like on a date." McGee tried to hide the happiness in his voice.

Excitement and disappointment flashed across Abby's face, " I would love to, but I told Ziva I would go to the premiere of _Taken_ with her."

Struggling to keep his smile in place, he muttered, "I'll be right back." H e stopped around the corner and hastily texted Tony. _She has the movie thing with Ziva tomorrow and I already bought concert tickets. I bet she really doesn't want to go._

Meanwhile, Abby was texting Ziva in panic that McGee would lose his confidence and feelings for her if she didn't accept his invitation. _McGee asked me out!! But same time as movie with you?! _

Abby hoped Ziva would understand and be able to find someone else because she had wanted Tim to ask her out again for a long time.

McGee reentered the lab and both of their cell phones buzzed. Tony had replied, _relax Probie I'll figure it out._

Ziva responded, no big deal. _I'll take someone else_.

Abby and McGee focused on work while their coworkers devised a solution.

* * *

**Bullpen**

After both Tony and Ziva replied encouragingly to their friends, they rushed to show each other. First Tony said, "I was obviously correct in pushing McGee, but now I have to help Probie finish what I got him to start."

Ziva continued his thought, "Yes, Abby clearly wants to go so I told her to, but I bought my tickets already. They cost me an arm and a foot, but I really wanted to go." Ziva was disappointed to be going alone, but wanted Abby to join Tim.

Hatching another plan, tony took a deep breath trying to calm his sudden nerves. "It's an arm and a leg, Zee-vah."

"Still painfully a lot, yes?" Ziva puzzled over the English idiom.

"Yeah, uh Zi?" Tony questioned, but didn't wait for a reply. "I could escort you to the premiere so you don't waste a foot." He flinched waiting for some kind of a threat at his suggestion.

Hiding the sparking excitement inside her, Ziva said, "That would be a solution. Let's go tell Abby."

Following Ziva, Tony added, "And McGee."

Entering the lab, Ziva began, "Abby you may go with McGee. Tony has offered to go with me and use the ticket."

"And I love movies!" Tony enthused as Abby squealed. She wrapped her arms around McGee who mouthed, "Thank you" over Abby's head.

Tony smirked and followed Ziva to the elevator. His plan for getting Abby with McGee was working better than planned because not only were they going on a date ,but he got to take Ziva to the premiere.

* * *

**Please review!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I wrote these chapters on a different computer a while back and have not got around to retyping them until now so the story shoudl be done fairly quick from here on. Probably about 2 to 3 more chapters so please read and enjoy!!!**

**

* * *

****Saturday night- Tiva**

Tony wiped his strangely sweaty hands one last time before raising his hand to knock on Ziva's door. The door swung open to reveal a gorgeous Ziva ready to go.

Taking in her curvy figure, Tony felt his mouth fall open slightly. Her dark hair fell in loose curls around her shoulder and a fancy teal tank top covered her toned stomach. Dark jeans showed off her slim legs and black boots gave her a dressed up flare.

"Ziva, you look hot." Tony finally recovered from his astonishment and reverted to his normal self.

Looking at Tony, Ziva glowed at his compliment and took in his appearance. He wore his dark jeans with a dark grey shirt fitted with a black jacket over. She found him looking relaxed, but still very attractive. "You don't look so bad yourself."

Smirking Tony opened the passenger door on his red mustang for Ziva and shut it behind her. As soon as they hit the road, Tony's cell phone rang and Tony answered it on speaker phone.

"Hey, McDate." Tony greeted proudly.

McGee's nervous voice sounded almost desperate, "Tony, tell me your secrets and give me advice."

Ziva watched as Tony smoothly overlooked the praise for his ability to talk to women. "McGee, Abby likes you not me so just be yourself, stop worrying, and have fun."

McGee relaxed and was reassured by Tony's positive words, "Thanks, Tony. You are actually smarter than we realize."

"Thanks, Probie. I have my moments. Now go get Abby." Tony snapped his phone shut and glanced at Ziva.

"That was sweet advice Tony. And I agree with McGee, you are smarter than we discover and it is more than just moments." Tony lightly complimented impressed by Tony's more caring, soft side.

"Thanks, Zee-vah." Tony didn't know how else to respond to Ziva's compliment, but it had meant a lot for him to hear that she valued him enough to tell him that. She did not often open up to people and he knew they were close.

Soon they fell back into their comfortable companionship and the rest of the car ride was filled with jokes and random conversation.

* * *

**Saturday Night- McAbby**

After being encouraged again by Tony through text, McGee drove to Abby's house. Taking a deep breath, he rang the doorbell. When the door opened, McGee flushed pink at Abby's red knee-length dress that matched her studded dog collar.

Opening and closing his mouth a couple of times, McGee finally was able to form a sentence, "You look great, Abby."

Stepping forward, Abby hugged him and replied, "Thanks McGee! So do you." His casual jeans with his black sweater looked great to her and she was excited for the night to get started.

She looped her arm through his and they walked to the car. Heading to dinner at a steak house before the concert, they laughed at jokes from the work week.

Ranging in topics from McGee's writing to Abby bowling with the sister, dinner started rapidly and proved entertaining. Stumbling on the topic of Tony and Ziva, Abby said, "I hope Ziva is having a good time with Tony since I bailed on her for you."

"You know, Tony was the one that got me to finally ask you out again." McGee always seemed so open with Abby and couldn't help himself around her.

"No way! Well, he got to go on a date with Ziva because of it." Abby expressed her joy about Ziva's date and her own.

After a couple moments, McGee confessed, "I really look up to him and I don't think I have ever told him. I criticize him to hide my respect and envy."

"McGee that is really sweet and you should tell him someday. Tony is not often given compliments and appreciation and he would probably hide his happiness over a compliment from you, but it would be nice. Since we are being honest, I really look up to Ziva too." Abby expressed her own admiration for her coworker to McGee. He always did seem to get her complete honesty.

Well, you should let her know one day too because she does not get enough softness from people." McGee replied.

They returned back to their earlier topics and the dinner continued in a calm manner. McGee did not particularly like the band they were going to see, but he didn't mind so much since Abby liked them. At this point, he would do whatever she wanted.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW especiallly if you have suggestions or wishes for the final few chapters!!!**


	6. Chapter 6TIVA

**This is a total Tiva chapter!!! I plan to have one more chapter, but I am just going to stop here unless I get more than 5 reviews! I thought more people like it, but no one reviews so that is disheartening!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!**

**

* * *

****Later Saturday Night- TIVA**

When they reached the theater, Tony parked and ran around to open Ziva's door. She thanked him with a smile and he returned it. "Thanks for letting me go with you because this is going to be awesome." Tony looked around excitedly, letting Ziva see his anticipation.

"You are like a little boy and you are welcome. I was not looking forward to going alone." Ziva laughed at his childish ways and moved toward the entrance.

After finding their seats, they sat down moving the bothersome arm rest from in between their seats. Settling in for the movie, they glanced at each other before paying attention to the previews that lit up the screen.

As soon as the film began, they were watching intently at the action filling the screen. When the daughter was taken, Tony felt a lurch relating the movie to his current life. Instead of an innocent girl being taken, it was Ziva and Tony realized he would go to any length to save her. Typically, he would discover these suppressed feelings and make excuses out of fear of being hurt again.

Putting his fears aside, Tony stretched out his arm on top of her chair feeling a strong need to protect her. He shifted his weight toward her. He hoped Ziva would accept this first move and not push him away.

When Ziva felt the warmth of Tony's arm resting on the chair behind her neck, she felt her raging emotions warring inside of her. She longed to feel his arm safely securing her against him, but she feared becoming vulnerable and getting hurt. Although she trusted Tony, she did not know if she could let him invade her heart. After a moment more of arguing with herself, Ziva realized he had already made it into her heart and past her walls.

Bravely, Ziva moved closer to Tony and therefore gave him permission to move his arm from on the chair to around her. He slipped his arm around her shoulders and tucked her closer into his side. She melted in to his strong build and as she watched the movie she felt safe.

Tony was thrilled that Ziva had allowed him to hold her against him as they watched the movie. Hoping he had the courage to confirm a future together, Tony continued to watch the intense movie.

Standing after the movie, Tony guided Ziva out of the elaborate building with a comforting hand on her lower back. Despite their progress toward admitting their feelings, the two settled into silence walking next to each other to the nearby park. Although neither moved to speak or touch, they did not mind when their arms occasionally brushed each other's.

As they were passing a noisy bar, a group of men talked loudly in slurring voices on the patio. One man started toward Ziva, who was walking on the inside of the sidewalk and therefore closes to the bar. The drunken man's friends laughed encouragingly.

Flirtingly, he stuttered, "Hey, …th…there, hottie. You busy tonight." With both hands the man reached toward Ziva, one hand was aimed for her rear end and the other to grab her arm. Before Ziva could even think to react, Tony stepped in front of her and succeeded in blocking the man's touch.

"Uh…back off, I…I saw her first." The wasted guy looked Tony up and down and tried to stand up taller to intimidate the agent.

Beginning to grin, Tony looked at the stupid man. "You know what buddy; I don't think you did see her first. So you better back off unless you want to debate the subject.

Fear flashed through the pervert's eyes, but he raised his fist to shake it at Tony while he said, "You…You're l... lucky that that lady is here or else…." With a final shake of his fist the man went back toward his friends.

Ziva felt her heart warm at the thought of Tony protecting her and she watched the scared man flee from him. Once the man had reached his friends, he turned and stared leeringly at Ziva.

Grasping Ziva's hand in his own possessively, Tony raised his voice to the gaping man, "Don't even look at her." His voice was deep and serious causing the man to turn around and stalk into the bar.

Softly, Ziva said, "I could have taken care of it myself." She was not used to having someone protect her and although she liked it, she felt weird having Tony do it for her.

Tony gazed down at her, "You shouldn't have to, Zi." He was looking at her so caringly that Ziva began to blush and tried to restrain a shiver from the cold. Instantly, Tony slipped his coat off and helped her slip it on. After the jacket was on her properly, he gently picked her hand up again.

Ziva felt her heart melt once again from his thoughtfulness and the feeling of his jacket still holding his warmth wrapped around her shoulders. "Thank you, Tony. Not just for the jacket, but for standing up for me and escorting me."

"Don't mention it." Tony took a deep breath and continued to talk, "Ziva, I care about you a lot and was wondering if I could continue being your escort for a while?"

"Are you asking me to be your girlfriend, DiNozzo?" Ziva fought to control her speeding heart and hoped she understood his question. The couple had stopped under a huge tree in the middle of the park and stood close still holding hands.

"Ziva would you like to be my girlfriend? I promise it is not one of my stupid flings, I am done with that and you mean too much to risk losing or hurting." Tony looked deeply at Ziva and answered the doubt in her eyes without her having to breather her thoughts.

"Yes, Tony. I will be girlfriend. I know you would do nothing to hurt me and I thank you for that comfort. I would very much enjoy allowing you to continue escorting me." Ziva smiled up at her partner realizing what this meant. She had let her walls completely down and aided Tony in invading her heart.

Tony sighed, "Oh, good!" Reaching his free hand up, Tony cupped her smooth face in his palm and slowly bent down to brush his lips against hers. After a few moments of enjoying the sweet kiss, Tony pulled back.

Tony had taken Ziva's breath away with his gentle, caring kiss that would always mean more than the world to her. That one kiss had washed away any existing doubt in both of their minds and awakened Ziva to Tony's sensitive side. Dark eyes dancing in pleasure, Ziva gazed up at Tony with her delicate lips curved up in a beautiful smile.

Sensing a victory won in Ziva's heart and feeling closer to his partner than ever, Tony took in her stunning appearance and happy face. Flashing his famous DiNozzo grin, Tony said, "Looks like I got myself a woman."

Ziva laughed and Tony smiled triumphantly as they continued walking.

* * *

**Want the last chapter? REVIEW!!!!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

So there will be one more chapter after this one! Some of my readers wanted to see how Abby and McGee's night went so here we go! Next chapter will be the last!

I don't own NCIS or its characters!

* * *

McAbby

On the way out of the restaurant, the host gave Abby the elevator look running his eyes up and down Abby's slim figure. Assuming the jealous boyfriend role, McGee stepped in front of the goth and deepened his voice possessively, "She's taken so you can take your eyes off of her?"

"I don't see your name on her," the flirt dared McGee to reply.

His face darkening to scarlet red, McGee took the man's challenge, "How would you know?" Taking Abby's hand in his, McGee guided her out the door purposefully leaving the man speechless.

Once outside the restaurant, Abby let herself laugh at the host's calculating expression as McGee dragged her away. McGee let her hand go and turned to give her a speculating look, "That was not funny, Abby. He was trying to make a move on you."

"First did Tony teach you that term? Tim, your reaction was priceless and you left him in pure wonder! It was great!" Abby bubbled remembering the look of possession in McGee's eyes.

Opening the passenger door to his car, McGee let Abby in and went around to the driver side. A grin began to spread over his face thinking of Abby's appreciative reaction to the encounter. As soon as they were on the highway, Abby said, "Maybe I should get a tattoo of your name!"

They both burst into laughter at the absurd suggestion and then Abby sobered up causing McGee to realize that as strange as it was it was very possible and he liked the idea.

At the concert McGee faithfully stood by her side jumping up and down when she told him to. Mostly he was content to just watch her headbang to the screaming music. Her black pigtails flying around her head to the music. When the music finally ended and the band left the stage, Abby faced him with a huge smile. He knew the headache was well worth the joyful look Abby gave him.

Taking her hand in his, McGee strolled back to their car and then drove Abby to her place. At her door, Abby gushed, "Thanks for tonight, McGee it was great!"

"You're welcome Abby. Does this mean we are going steady? I figured that term out all on my own by the way." McGee teased her in spite of his nerves awaiting her reply.

"Why yes it does McGee." Abby answered positively and smiled at McGee's obvious excitement.

Before McGee even tried to get a hold of his excitement, he felt himself leaning toward Abby. Gently, he brushed his lips over hers and was rewarded with a squeal of delight from Abby.

Backing toward his car, McGee said, "Good night, Abby!"

Blowing him a kiss, Abby felt excitement erupting inside her from the night's magic. "Good night, Timmy."

They each had a wonderful feeling that the relationship was going to bloom into so much more.

* * *

**Please review!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own NCIS otherwise Ziva and Tony would be married!!! Well, here is the last chapter!! Hope you all enjoyed the story and stop by my profile sometime since I have a lot of NCIS fanfic ideas!! Thanks!!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Monday Morning  
**

Gibbs walked into the bull pen and his gut knew today would be interested. He had noticed last week that Tony was treating McGee better and acting stranger than normal on Friday. Gibbs was beyond suspicious of whatever was going on. Deciding not to dwell on it right now, Gibbs went through his morning routine before his team got there.

Around seven, he reentered the bull pen to find McGee typing away at his desk and Tony was staring across the way at Ziva, who was busily trying to ignore him.

Turning his eyes quickly off of Ziva, Tony shouted, "Morning Boss." He hoped Gibbs hadn't noticed anything and averted his attention to some paperwork.

Gibbs glared at his senior agent and knew something was up. Instead of confronting him, he hollered, "Gear up." As the agents scrambled to grab their stuff, Gibbs walked determinedly to the elevator, but first he noticed Tony paused momentarily by Ziva's desk to wait for her.

* * *

Once they returned from the crime scene, Gibbs went in search of coffee and McGee did something useful with his computer. After a while Abby called Tony, "Tony, I got something."

"Be right there, Abs." Tony jumped up and motioned for Ziva to come too. When they were in the elevator on the way to the lab, Tony grabbed Ziva's hand in his causing a smile to spread over her lips. She never realized how sweet he really was until they started dating on Saturday night.

Right before the elevator doors dinged open, Tony leaned down and quickly kissed Ziva lightly before he proceeded to pull her out of the elevator toward the lab.

Gibbs watched from around the corner as Tony guided Ziva out of the elevator holding her hand in his. Instantly Gibbs put the pieces together and knew exactly what was going on. With purposeful steps, Gibbs entered Abby's lab causing Tony and Ziva to jump apart.

McGee entered the lab to see a furious looking Gibbs, nervous Tony and Ziva, and a anxious Abby. Pausing uncertainly in the doorway, McGee winced waiting for what was sure to come.

After a few minutes of making all his co-workers sweat, Gibbs got up in Tony's face to growl, "What exactly were you doing holding Ziva's hand?" He watched as Tony thought of countless excuses and comebacks.

"Well, Boss…." Tony was immediately cut off by the angry Gibbs.

"Nothing, DiNozzo because I recall pounding a certain rule into your head that specifically states that there will be no co-worker relationships. No exceptions. It's for everyone's own good." Gibbs highlighted his words with a harsh head slap to the back of Tony's head.

Tony opened his mouth to stand up to his respected Boss, but Gibbs quickly shut him up before he could even say anything. "I don't want to hear it, DiNozzo. Rule 12, follow it." Turning on his heel, Gibbs stalked back to the door.

Abby could not let this happen. "Gibbs, that is not fair." She was met with Gibb's steely gaze as he turned to give a "don't you dare" look. "

"Abs, life is not fair." Gibbs went with the lifelong saying that was always a perfect argument.

"You have let McGee and I date in the past and..." Abby prepared herself to argue this for all she was worth knowing she was the only one who could get away with talking back to Gibbs.

"He didn't work here and that is very different." Gibbs knew this could get ugly and was not looking forward to the ensuing argument.

"Just because I am your favorite does not make it different." Abby paused taking in everyone's expression. At the truth of the comment, McGee was smirking despite the tension in the air, Tony frowned while a knowing grin tugged at the corner of his mouth, Ziva looked down trying not to smile, and Gibbs averted his eyes to the ceiling as he tried not to react to the truthful comment. Abby continued, "Plus, McGee and I are dating again."

Gibbs attempted to deter Abby, "Favoritism has nothing to do with it. I know you and McGee won't do anything stupid and hate each other afterward. You both already proved you can be friends after breaking up. I can't say that much for Tony."

Before Tony could even form a protest, Abby was replying loudly, "Gibbs, they really care about each other and just because Tony does stupid stuff does not mean that he will mess this up with Ziva. You have to at least give them a chance."

"Hey…"Tony was about to stick up for himself but then realized it was true and waited for Gibb's response.

With a calculating look, Gibbs scrutinized the hopeful looks of Tony and Ziva as well as the nervous looks of Abby and McGee. Quickly he processed everything Abby had said and came to the conclusion that he had to let them try a real relationship or he would feel guilty. Leaving the lab, he shouted over his shoulder, "DiNozzo, don't mess this up or she'll kill you with a paper clip."

Abby jumped up in down in victory and then flew at McGee for a hug. Gibbs poked his head back in, "McGee, Abby is my favorite so watch yourself." As Gibbs left again, McGee paled slightly.

Tony slapped him on the back, "Don't worry, Probie. Head slaps aren't that bad." The girls laughed and Tony turned to hug Ziva. His eyes shown with excitement as he lifted her in the air, "Can you believe we just got Gibb's blessing."

"That was his blessing?" Ziva looked genuinely confused and Abby replied, "The best we'll get from Gibbs anyway."

The two couples laughed together and Tony declared, "Double date tonight to celebrate." After they all agreed, they heard Gibbs in the doorway.

Little did they know he had never left, but had stood there watching his team and adopted family interact. Clearing his throat, Gibbs said, "What ya got Abs?"

Remembering the original reason they had all gathered in the lab, they all turned to look at Abby. The day went on in high spirits and they closed the case quickly.

On the way to the parking lot that night, the team made their way to their individual cars. Tony said, "Boss, you wanna come get a drink with us?"

Gibbs looked at Tony with a humorous glint in his eyes, "Why would I do that, DiNozzo?"

"Well, the family needs to have your supervision since I tend to be stupid, Ziva is a ninja assassin, McGee isn't to be trusted with a girl, and Abby is all hyped up on Caf-pow." Tony summed up the team and gave his Boss his famous grin.

"When you put it that way Tony I have to go." Gibbs replied with a smile that made his grey eyes dance. "Who knows what kinda of trouble you could all get in?"

* * *

**Please review!!!!!!! I like to get constructive criticism and such! It is fun to hear what the readers think!**


End file.
